Wikipedia
by Emiita
Summary: San Google y Wipikedia eran los dioses de la ley del estudiante y Naruto era bobo, pero no tanto. O eso quiso creer Sasuke. –Ni siquiera sabes copiar de wikipedia.


Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Pocas palabrotas. OoC. UA. Wikipedia es un puto Dios. Pajada mental del momento.

Nº. Palabras: 684

Resumen:San Google y Wipikedia eran los dioses de la ley del estudiante y Naruto era bobo, pero no tanto. O eso quiso creer Sasuke. –Ni siquiera sabes copiar de wikipedia.

* * *

**Wikipedia**

–Naruto ¿hiciste ya el trabajo de filosofía?

– ¿Trabajo?

Sakura colocó los brazos en jarras y miró a su amigo como si fuera gilipollas -lo que era.-

–El trabajo que tenemos que entregar el viernes, burro.

–Ah, ese.

–Sí, ese.

Sasuke observó a ambos con desinterés. Parecía mentira que Sakura aún no se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando con Naruto, el idiota en turno que dejaba todo para los últimos días -él también lo dejaba todo para el final, pero al menos era consciente de lo que hacía. No todos podían ser unos empollones como Sakura.-

– ¿Y bien? ¿Ya lo empezaste? –insistió la chica.

Sasuke vio como la vena de su frente se hinchaba considerablemente y bostezó.

–No te preocupes, Sakura, está todo controlado. ¡De veras!

Naruto rió escandalosamente y Sasuke supo que su compañero de pupitre desde párvulos no pensaba hacer el trabajo, al menos no como los profesores querían. San Google y Wipikedia eran los dioses de la ley del estudiante y Naruto era bobo, pero no tanto.

O eso quiso creer Sasuke.

* * *

– ¿Lo sacaste de internet? –Sakura alzó una ceja.

Naruto sonrió más ampliamente -podía hacer un anuncio de pasta dentífrica, en serio.-

–Copia y pega ¡de veras!

Sasuke le sacó de las manos el trabajo a Sakura.

–Hmp, eres idiota.

–No me insultes, imbécil.

–Ni siquiera sabes copiar de wikipedia.

– ¿Cómo sabes que lo saqué de wikipedia?

Y parecía realmente sorprendido.

Sakura suspiró con fuerza y poca elegancia y Sasuke volvió a bostezar.

Podría decirle que estaba científicamente probado que la mayor parte de los trabajos escolares salían de wikipedia, otra parte eran una mezcla de información de otras páginas -por no poner todos lo mismo y parecer original- y un mísero uno por ciento -personas como Sakura- lo hacían por sí mismos a la antigua usanza, redactando con sus palabras la información recogida.

Pero estaba hablando con Naruto -no valía la pena- Además, era otra cosa lo que lo había delatado -aparte de lo obvio.-

–Porque no editaste el documento, solo lo copiaste directamente. –el rubio ladeó la cabeza, confuso. –Aquí, debajo de este título pone "Artículo principal", dejaste los enlaces de color azul y no corregiste las faltas de ortografía. Joder, si hasta dejaste citas o aclaraciones que no están especificadas en ningún sitio.

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca.

–Eres un burro. –se lamentó Sakura, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

–Si vas a sacar la información de internet al menos léelo por encima y corrige las cosas más básicas. –tiró el trabajo de cinco minutos sobre la mesa. –Trata de hacerlo pasar por tuyo y fingir que lo redactaste con tus palabras.

–Ese no es el punto, Sasuke. No debe sacar las cosas de internet. ¡Copiar y pegar está mal! –se exasperó Sakura.

Sasuke bufó.

–Molesta. –la chica hinchó las mejillas.

– ¿Wikipedia tiene faltas de ortografía? –y ahí era cuando Naruto demostraba cuán inteligente era. –Wikipedia es un dios de la información, no puede escribir mal. –lloriqueó.

Llegados a este punto, Sakura había sufrido una embolia cerebral y Sasuke tenía ganas de estampar la cara del chico contra la pared más cercana -sí, esa de la esquina, la que estaba toda pintada con los nombres de varios alumnos._ Ino toa sexy, _por poner un ejemplo de inteligencia.-

–Tks, imbécil, no babees mi mesa.

–No me insultes, idiota. ¡Y no la babeo, de veras! –chilló frustrado. – ¿Qué haré ahora, eh? ¿Rezar para que Kakashi no se dé cuenta?

Sakura gorjeó en su asiento, censurándolos.

–Kakashi no lee los trabajos. –aseguró Sasuke sin emoción.

–Sí los lee. –levantó la cabeza y el mentón, Sakura.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y Naruto los observó.

–No los lee, solo los pasea de un lado a otro para fingir que es un profesor ocupado.

–Kakashi se pasa la vida leyendo esos libros raros. –añadió Naruto, pensativo.

Sakura lanzó un gruñido ofuscado y se giró en su asiento, enojada con sus amigos. Sasuke sonrió con petulancia y Naruto se quedó, extrañamente en silencio, mirando su trabajo.

– ¿Entonces, wikipedia no es un dios?

Sasuke bufó.

Sí, Naruto era idiota, incluso para copiar de wikipedia.

* * *

_Lo sé, soy taaaan súper mega sexy (? xDDDDD_

_Joder, mira que escribo pajadas a veces, pero no importa, mi reto de escribir un fic que tuviera un título empezando por la w está conseguido. Además, como hay pocas palabras, le tocó a wikipedia, y obvio, no podía ser un fic normal y romántico...tenía que ser una tontera de mi mente...xDDD_

_Por cierto ¿qué mierda pasó con fanficition? se ve raro xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
